


the hearts you are buried in

by raindigo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, and this was written after the finale of s1 first aired, or no-longer canon deaths?, the movie jossed so many things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindigo/pseuds/raindigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is what they (friends and kings and everything in between) leave behind. Gen. Spoilers for the ending of S1 of the anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the hearts you are buried in

Here is what Tatara Totsuka leaves when he dies:

a seven-year-old guitar;

approximately fifty-four reels of film, dug out from three dusty cardboard boxes;

a small studio apartment, empty for the most part;

an older sister whose name he forgot years ago and parents he'd not seen in longer;

an empty seat on the couch;

a few dozen distressed and vengeful clansmen;

a single tape where his face is captured onscreen;

a catchphrase;

a lonely king to whom he once said, "Your power is for the sake of protecting others;" (others: every soul that needs a home, and HOMRA has always been a shelter)

and a family.

 

 

Here is what Suoh Mikoto leaves when he dies:

an ashtray full of cigarette stubs, which Kusanagi was planning to reproach him for but, well, he doesn't get the chance to;

a half-empty bottle of gin, which will remain half-empty, because no one else likes it or because Mikoto was the only one who did;

a two-bedroom apartment with a mattress he never used and a dingy balcony that floods the living room in light at sunrise, not that he would know;

a couch on the second floor of Kusanagi's bar, where the walls smell of ash and fire;

a crater in the forest bordering Ashinaka High School grounds;

a disjointed family, taken out at the knees;

a friend who tried to save him;

the tears of a boy-not-yet-a-man;

a little girl with a broken heart

and the most beautiful red in the world.

 

 

Here is what Adolf K. Weismann leaves when he dies:

the wreckage of the blimp in which he spent most of his life;

the body of his sister;

his own body;

the remnants of a failed research;

two lost clansmen

and an old friend, a king of stars and gold, who mourns and mourns and mourns.

 

 

Here is what Isana Yashiro leaves behind:

a red umbrella;

two friends

and hope.

 

**Author's Note:**

> more crossposting. more making myself sad editing these old works.


End file.
